


Saying Goodbye

by devonaa



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:08:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devonaa/pseuds/devonaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the filming of the documentary, "No Half Measures," Aaron and Bryan end up kissing. (I wish.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saying Goodbye

Aaron meant to say, "thank you." He meant to give Bryan the usual speech about how he admired him as an actor; how 

it was a privilege to work with him every day blah blah blah. But as he tried to speak, a wave of emotion passed through  

him, bringing tears to his eyes and tightening his throat. He paused, struggling to regain control. Finally he yelled, "I love  

you, man." The yelling seemed to fool his nervous system into thinking he wasn't getting so emotional.

Bryan stood off to the side listening to Aaron attempt to speak to him and the camera that was recording this for the

documentary. He wanted to finish Aaron's sentences for him in this way he had of always wanting to sweep in and help 

if Aaron was struggling in any way. In the current situation that wouldn't be appropriate, however, so he held himself still, 

while unconsciously leaning towards Aaron. As he finished yelling his speech and walked towards him,

Bryan stepped forward with relief and hugged him. It should have been the usual patting around the shoulders hug that 

they'd given each other a hundred times. But Aaron was so emotional. They were hugging, and before he knew it, Aaron 

was kissing him on the lips. And then he was kissing him again and their mouths were open and Aaron's tongue was in his 

mouth. Then to his surprise, his tongue was in Aaron's mouth. It all seemed so natural, and happened so fast, it gave 

Bryan the fleeting impression that he was an observer rather than being involved. And then it was over.

 

Vince Gilligan was standing a mere two feet away, looking now like a deer before headlights. He had often joked about 

the sexual tension between Bryan and Aaron on set, even once mentioning on the podcast how he thought the set was 

going to catch fire, but even so he hadn't seriously expected this. He made a "cut it" motion across his throat so the 

camera man would stop filming.

 

Aaron's face had turned crimson as he turned and walked away. Again, Bryan felt that instinctive impulse to comfort him, 

but to comfort him for kissing him seemed strange. And yet, honestly, Bryan hadn't really minded the kiss. It was

Aaron after all. He didn't mind when Aaron had to spit in his face during a recent scene. They had asked if he minded and 

he said, "no, it's Aaron." 

 

"Aaron," Bryan said, as he followed and touched him on the shoulder. "Don't worry. It's alright." Aaron slowly turned 

around and stared at Bryan, blinking back tears. And with that, Bryan leaned forward and kissed him. "What the hell am I 

doing?" he thought, but he was still kissing Aaron. And minutes later, he was still kissing Aaron. And finally he was  

hugging Aaron in that way they always hugged, and everything was fine.

 

Before long, they were both talking to people in the crew as if nothing unusual had happened. "I guess kissing is a thing 

Aaron and I do now," thought Bryan. "Whatever that means."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, so I thought I'd start slow.


End file.
